


Worry

by LadyNighty12



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigod AU, I Tried, M/M, Riordanverse - Freeform, Secret Sanders, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNighty12/pseuds/LadyNighty12
Summary: (my gift for @silverrhayn on Tumblr)The life of a demigod isn't easy, and Virgil knew that. Still, he couldn't help but worry when three of his boyfriends went away on a quest.





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverrhayn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silverrhayn).



> Hi! This is one of my gifts for @silverrhayn :D  
> I hope you like it!  
> Warnings: injury mention, death mention, a few curses because I swear like a sailor  
> Also, please keep in mind that english is not my mother language. So there's gonna be mistakes, but feel free to mention them

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

“ _Come on, Virgil, you can do this_ ” he told himself, lightly pinching his arm in a poor attempt of trying to keep calm. It wasn’t working, but for the magic of his mother he could try.

But no matter what he tried, nothing could take his mind out of all the worry and anxiety he had felt the past week. He spent time with his greek siblings in the Hecate Cabin, partook in almost all the activities the Camp had (it was really different to what they did back at Camp Jupiter) and even forced himself to draw in order to keep his mind calm and fine. But he wasn’t fine. Not at all.

And he still wasn’t fine when he heard him coming.

Roman certainly had a passion for being dramatic, and if he coming to Half-Blood Hill in his motorcycle with Summer Nights blasting from his portable speakers didn’t confirm it, then the way he slowly took off his helmet surely did.

“Hey, babe, you come here often?” Roman winked at him as he made his way to where he was sitting underneath Thalia’s pine tree “I would have thought a son of Trivia would be at Camp Jupiter, but instead here you are, at enemy territory. You are a daring one, uh?”

Punching his shoulder with more force than he should, he glared at his boyfriend and barely suppressed a hiss “You know very well our enmity has ended, why are you saying nonsense?!”

Frowning, Roman took one of his hands in his and lowered his voice “you okay, Storm cloud?” he looked at him with concern in his eyes “Did something happen?”

Virgil almost laughed. But, due to him trying not to cry, he didn’t.

“Did you fight with your siblings?” he guessed “did you lose at capture the flag? Did Tumblr do something stupid again?” he kept trying, getting a little frustrated at no receiving an answer. Gods, the others were so much better at this. Wait. The others. “Virgil… where are our boyfriends?” his tone was serious, the fact that Declan, Logan and Patton weren’t with Virgil to meet up with him as they’ve agreed worrying him endlessly.   

 “They’re…”

“Right here!”

They both turned their heads towards the sound. There, hurriedly walking towards the camp border, were their boyfriends. The three looked exhausted and hurt: Declan was limping and had an arm around Patton’s shoulders to help him walk, Logan was lacking his glasses and a bandage covering his ribcage could be seen thanks to his tattered shirt, and Patton’s face and arms were covered of still bleeding scratches that stained the blanket of the bundle he was holding.

Oh, and there were monsters following them.

Without a second thought they got to their feet and ran downhill, Roman pulling out his sword and practically throwing himself into battle. With a quick swing he beheaded one of them and jumped backwards as another tried to punch him, the third swiftly following into their attempt of beating him to a pulp.

“You cannot defeat me, you foul beasts! I, Roman Jones son of Tyr will-!”

“Oh my gods Roman, shut the fuck up!” yelled Virgil as he took his spear off his back and pierced the head of one of the monsters, skillfully maneuvering it afterwards while cornering the last one between Roman and him.

“Show-off…” he mumbled, a pout on his face even as he killed the monster and saw it dissolve like the other ones.

Ignoring him Virgil quickly returned to where his injured boyfriends were, the three watching the fight with tired yet loving faces. He almost laughed with relief, and allowed himself a moment to look them over: Logan was squinting, and considering his prescription he probably couldn’t even see more than a meter ahead; Declan was bleping at him and using the last of his energy to make a sprout look like it was giving him the middle finger- no, _two_ middle fingers; and Patton, oh sweet Patton, was merely smiling and hugging the bundle in his arms close to his chest.

His dorks were there. Battered and bruised but there and _alive_.

* * *

After going into camp and giving the bundle (that resulted to be a baby child of Athena) to Chiron, Virgil all but dragged them to the Apollo Cabin where Patton’s siblings took care of their injuries and gave them medical orders, such as rest and a daily ‘smooch’ for at least a week. Once they stopped laughing and winking shamelessly at their brother and his partners, they all seemed to agree in giving them some space so they left the cabin for ‘archery practice’ as the counselor said.  

They all sat around the cabin, not knowing how to begin the conversation that was long overdue.

“So” Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his spare glasses “I have to admit it was really weird to meet a demigod that young, but I’m glad they’re okay”

“Awww yes, and they’re so cute!” squealed Patton, barely containing himself from bouncing as to not move Declan’s leg where it was resting in his lap.

“Wait” with a frown on his face Roman turned to look at Logan “Aren’t you romans supposed to be on the army since kids?”

“Of course not. We have to be ten years at the Legion but we don’t have to start as kids. The younger demigod I’ve met –excluding Jason Grace- was six when they came to Camp Jupiter. They are a child of Bellona just like me”

“Oh, and they are a smarty-pants just like you, too?” said Declan, rolling his eyes at the proud tone in Logan’s voice.

Clenching his fists and trying to ignore the laughs of his boyfriends and the way his cheeks reddened from embarrassment, Logan glared at him “Well, at least I know that Jessica won’t be stupid enough to attempt to fight a cyclops with nothing but a bag of seeds!” 

“He did what?!”

Ignoring Virgil’s panicky scream, Declan rushed to return the glare “it worked and you know it! Unlike your plan of splitting up in the middle of a battle!” almost snarling he pointed at Patton “Look at what happened to him!”

Squirming a little under Logan’s guilty gaze, Patton held up his hands in a placating manner “Guys, please let’s not-”

“It’s all your fucking fa-!”

“STOP IT!” Virgil shouted at the top of his lungs. A little voice in the back of his mind told him to calm down after seeing the others flinch but he ignored it “What the fuck did you do at this quest?!”

“Virgil, babe, everything’s fine now-”

“I don’t care, Roman!” he screamed on the verge of tears “these idiots could have died! And then what, eh?! What would I have done?!” sobbing he let the tears fall, thing that he hadn’t let himself do all week. But now? Now that he knew all his fears weren’t some exaggeration of his brain? Now that he knew just how close he had gotten to lose three of his significant others?

He couldn’t help but cry.

“Oh dear, I know you worry but… we are alright, and we were together all- well, almost all the time” said Patton with a soft voice, his hand moving to grab one of his and then giving it a squeeze “I promise we didn’t intend to end up like this”

Logan grasped his other hand, and rubbed circles in its back as he spoke with the same tone he used when he was helping him with a panic attack “Patton’s right, we tried to maintain ourselves out of harm’s way and-”

“Liar” Declan continued to glare at him but this time there were tears in his eyes “Do you think that staying behind to fend off the monsters is staying out of harm’s way?” he sniffled “I was… I _wasn’t_ worried, Logan. I _wasn’t_ frightened out of my mind knowing that Patton couldn’t help you without putting the child at risk, and neither could I because I _didn’t_ sprain my ankle by being stupid!”

Chuckling a little at seeing Declan furiously rub his eyes, Roman hugged him and pressed him to his chest, humming softly as he did so. Surprised, Logan blinked slowly at his outburst and instinctively reached out his other hand to grab at Declan’s thigh.

“It’s fine, Dee” he sighed, a smile on his face as he looked at him “you weren’t stupid. You just wanted to keeps us safe”

“So did you” admitted Declan.

“Look around, Virgil” whispered Patton “Look at us. We’re fine. We’re alive. And most importantly…” smiling as he watched Virgil really look them over, he gave his hand another squeeze “…we’re together”

They stayed in silence for a while, relishing the moment that they knew was rare and could end at any time. It was enough, and after all the worry and trouble it was just what they needed.

That’s why Roman doubted about breaking the silence, but there was something he had to do.

“So, you heard the doctors, boys” he turned his head, his best seductive glance making a great pair with his best flirty smile “let’s give you your much needed smooch”

He kissed Patton on the forehead, knowing it made him feel protected and safe.

He gave Logan a quick peck in the lips, because anything more intimate would make him uncomfortable if he didn’t approve it first.

He placed a kiss on Declan’s hand, for he knew he had already dealt with too much emotions, and because he was always down for theatrics.

And he kissed Virgil’s cheek, making sure he saw him coming and had time to decline if it would overwhelm him.

“I love you” he whispered before pulling back.

Virgil smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I almost didn't post it because I didn't like the way I wrote it, but what the heck, I did my best and I had fun writing it :D  
> Fiona, if you're reading this, sorry for the lack of fluff! The other one has more, I promise


End file.
